A Whole New World
by V3Yagami
Summary: Kehidupan seorang gadis yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas, ketika dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal dunia baru, namun harga yang dibayar itu sangat tidak setimpal. apakah takdirnya memang harus berada di dalam sangkar? adakah yang bisa membebaskannya dari sangkar emas itu tanpa harus mengorbankan apapun atau siapapun?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**A Whole New World**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Romance, Friendship, Family**

.

.

Semua orang pasti menginginkan kehidupan yang mewah, mempunyai pelayan pribadi, pengawal pribadi, kalau mau beli sesuatu tinggal menggesekan kartu. Tapi bagaimana kalau kalian mempunyai kehidupan seperti itu namun keadaan kalian seperti burung yang berada di dalam sangkar? Sangkar emas lebih tepatnya. Seperti gadis yang kini sedang duduk rapih di kelas ini. Sakura Haruno namanya, mempunyai rambut berwarna pink sepinggang dan terkenal dengan sebutan Nona muda. Kenapa?

Siapa yang tidak tahu keluarga Haruno, pemegang beberapa perusahaan di Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk, namun mereka tidak pernah melupakan Sakura. Setiap harinya pasti terjalin komunikasi yang bagus dan lancar. Tapi karena jabatan sang ayah yang terkenal itu terkadang nyawa Sakura tidak terjamin selamat. Terbukti ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Sakura berumur 7 tahun, dia hampir diculik dan penculik meminta tebusan yang sangat besar.

Karena itu mulai setelah kejadian tersebut, Sakura selalu di iringi pengawal, dan jujur saja hal itu membuatnya risih, adanya pengawal yang bertubuh besar dan seram itu membuat Sakura sulit mempunyai teman di sekolahnya. Hanya satu orang yang berani berteman dengan Sakura, itu juga terhitung sebagai pengawal wanita pribadi Sakura.

"Psst… Nona Sakura," panggil pengawal yang dimaksud itu dari samping tempat duduk Sakura.

"Ino, jangan memanggilku Nona kalau di sekolah dan jangan mengajakku berbicara saat pelajaran di mulai," bisik Sakura kembali pada pengawal yang bernama Ino itu.

Ino sudah menjadi pengawal pribadi Sakura saat berumur 10 tahun. Keluarga Ino cukup miskin dan saat itu mereka hampir menjadi gelandangan di jalan, kalau Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Ino dan di temukan oleh ayahnya, mungkin Ino dan keluarganya sudah tinggal di jalanan sekarang. Sejak Ino belajar bela diri, Ino di terapkan untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi wanita Sakura, sedangkan ayah Ino menjadi pimpinan pengawal mansion keluarga Haruno. Ibu Ino meninggal setahun setelah mereka memasuki mansion.

Sakura dan Ino sangat dekat, bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara. Tidak jarang kepala keluarga Haruno melihat Ino sedang tidur bersama di kamar Sakura. Mereka pun tidak keberatan oleh hal itu karena Ino juga sudah dianggap seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"Sakura! Ini penting, tadi pagi aku lupa member tahumu kalau-"

"Yamanaka Ino, sepertinya kau bosan dengan pelajaranku, eh?" potong sang guru yang membuat Ino terdiam.

"Ehm, tidak Asuma-sensei," jawab Ino pelan.

"Bagus, sekarang kembali konsentrasi," saat Asuma kembali menghadap papan tulis, Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pada Asuma, dan tiba-tiba Asuma berbicara, "Lidahmu mungkin harus di didik juga nona Yamanaka?" dan itu sukses membuat Ino mematung, sedangkan Sakura hanya sedikit terkekeh.

Saat guru sedang kembali menjelaskan pelajaran yang cukup membosankan itu, salah satu pengawas sekolahan membuka pintu geser kelas dan membisikkan sesuatu pada guru mereka dan memberikan secarcik kertas, "Oh, baiklah. Anak-anak kalian mendapatkan dua murid baru hari ini, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

"Psstt, Sakura… Sakuraaa," panggil Ino dengan nada berbisik, saat Sakura menoleh, "Hal ini yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

"Hal ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Saat kedua orang itu memasuki kelas, semua murid terbelalak matanya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut karena yang datang adalah dua laki-laki dengan gaya yang sangat amat aneh. Yang berambut pirang bergaya ala preman dengan plester yang menempel di hidungnya, celananya digulung sebelah dan mengunyah permen karet, sedangkan yang satu lagi laki-laki berambut _raven_ dengan gaya yang benar-benar culun. Tidak sesuai dengan model rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang itu, dia mengenakan kacamata yang sangat tebal, dia juga mengancingkan seragamnya sampai leher.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri ka-"

_BRAAAAK!_

Laki-laki berambut pirang menggebrak meja guru memakai kakinya sambil menyengir, "Namaku Naruto, tidak perlu tahu siapa nama belakangku kalian cukup memanggilku Naruto, dan dia adalah Sasuke, dia adalah _partner_ sehidup sematiku. Salam kenal semuanya!" itulah cara Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Acara perkenalan itu disambut hening oleh seluruh kelas, dan keheningan itu buyar saat sang guru menyuruh mereka duduk sambil pelan-pelan menyingkirikan kaki Naruto dari mejanya, "Kalian bisa duduk di belakang Yamanaka dan Haruno."

Naruto berjalan melewati beberapa murid dengan wajah tengilnya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan santai seolah tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan yang tercipta di sana.

"Untung bukan dekat denganku duduknya."

"Mereka aneh yah."

"Yang bernama Naruto seram, aku takut dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Sasuke juga, apa-apaan gaya itu, culun sekali."

"Ya cukup! Kembali ke pelajaran!"

.

.

Pelajaran kini berganti, saat ini mereka sedang menjalani pelajaran olah raga yang sangat Ino sukai. Selain melatih fisiknya sebagai bodyguard Sakura, Ino juga bisa meledek Sakura yang kemampuan olahraganya standar. Dan saat ini mereka melakukan olahraga itu di luar sebelah lapangan anak-anak klub _baseball _berlatih.

"Nah, sekarang kalian coba loncat indah, Yamanaka, berikan contoh loncat indah yang benar-benar indah," ucap sang guru olahraga yang menjadikan Ino sebagai asistennya.

"Okaaaaay," jawab Ino sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk meloncat.

Saat Ino berlari, kedua anak baru tadi memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Ino lakukan. Dan saat Ino meloncat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya seperti terlentang dan melewati batasan yang tinggi dengan indah itu, Naruto menyengir. Sampai ino terjatuh di matras seluruh murid menepuk tangannya.

"waah hebat sekali."

"Yamanaka keren, beda sekali dengan temannya itu."

"Hush! Jaga bicaramu, dia itu nona muda!"

"Oh iya, maaf maaf."

Mendengar bisikan itu Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh pada kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang ketakutan seperti merasa terancam karena tidak sengaja telah menjelek-jelekkan Sakura.

"Nah sekarang Haruno, bisa kau lakukan seperti Yamanaka tadi?" tanya sang guru.

"Bisa," jawab Sakura tegas. _'aku harus bisa, akan kubuktikan aku bukan nona muda yang manja!'_

Sakura berdiri di titik batas memasang kuda-kuda, saat Sakura berlari dan akan meloncat, Sasuke dan Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang datang ke arah Sakura, dan benar saja, ada bola _baseball _yang menyasar dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, sebelum orang yang memukul bola itu memperingatkan kepada sang guru, Sasuke dengan cekatan mencengkram tubuh Skaura yang sedang lari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal, setelah mendapatkan tubuh Sakura, Sasuke melompat dan memegang batasan loncat indah itu dan berdiri disana dengan keseimbangan yang normal. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di batas lapangan dengan bola baseball yang sudah berhasil dia genggam. Aksi mereka yang sangat cepat itu membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya menganga. Bahkan Sakura yang kini masih berada di genggaman Sasuke ikut menganga, siapa mereka sebenarnya? Dan… hanya Ino yang saat ini menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

BRAAAAK!

"AYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suara teriakan Sakura yang sangat nyaring itu bergema di _mansion _Haruno, dia berjalan dengan wajah kesal menuju ruangan tempat ayahnya bekerja.

"Sa-Sakura aku jelaskan dulu," cegah Ino.

"Aku tidak mau kamu yang menjelaskannya padaku! Aku mau-"

"Ada apa Sakura?" potong suara laki-laki yang kini berada di depan pintu kerja sang ayah.

"Kakashi, mana ayah?" laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi adalah _butler _pribadi Sakura yang sudah bersamanya dari kecil, sebelum Ino di tetapkan menjadi pengawal pribadi Sakura, Kakashi lah yang menempatkan posisi itu.

"Tuan Haruno sedang berada di dalam bersama tamunya, anda tahu etika keluarga anda sendiri kan, Nona?" ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi aku ingin penjelasan dari ayah!"

"Masuklah Sakura, ayah sudah tidak sibuk," ucap sang ayah dari dalam ruangan.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kakashi dan memasuki ruangan ayahnya, "AYAH!"

"Ada apa sayang?"

Sakura memasang wajah sangar pada ayahnya, begitu Sakura melihat ada tamu yang sedang siap-siap untuk pergi, wajah Sakura langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi senyum manis dan memberi hormat, "Selamat siang, Tuan."

"Selamat siang, Nona," sapa laki-laki tersebut, "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Tuan Haruno."

Ayah Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika orang itu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Saat Sakura melangkah maju menuju ayahnya, Ino menyusul di ikuti dua orang dibelakangnya.

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Maksud ayah, apa?" tanya balik sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

"MEREKA!" tunjuk Sakura pada dua orang di belakang Ino, "Siapa mereka? Pasti ini ulah ayah!"

"Aah, Sasuke dan Naruto, mulai saat ini pengawalmu bertambah, kenalkan mereka ini-"

"Bukan 'aah' yang ingin aku dengar, aku tidak butuh pengawal lagi, apakah ayah tidak cukup membuatku terpojok di sekolahan hanya karena mempunyai pengawal? Makanya aku minta Kakashi di bebas tugaskan!"

"Tenang Sakura, mereka juga akan menyamar menjadi temanmu, skenario yang sama seperti Ino," ucap sang ayah.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sakura.

"Kau sedang dalam bahaya, jadi kemana-mana harus mendapat pengawasan yang ketat."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Akan ayah batalkan pelajaran bela dirimu untuk minggu depan."

"…" Sakura terdiam, apapun di dunia ini dia hanya ingin bisa bebas dari pengawasan ini itu, salah satu syarat Sakura di izinkan belajar bela diri pun karena ayahnya meminta Sakura untuk menuruti apa kata Ino di luar mansion.

"Sudahlah Tuan Haruno, kalau memang nona muda ini tidak mau kami tidak memaksanya kok," ucap salah satu pengawal baru Sakura yang melepas kacamatanya dan kancing-kancing bajunya, "Sial, kancing ini membuatku sesak."

"Hei aku lumayan suka dengan penyamaranku, hehehehe," sahut temannya satu lagi.

Saat Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, Sakura sedikit terkejut, ternyata pengawal barunya itu memliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Sakura berjalan kea rah Sasuke dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan wajah sinis.

Sasuke terdiam, melirik ke arah Naruto, Ayah Sakura dan Ino. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"kau jelek!" bentak Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan semuanya di ruang sang ayah bekerja.

Naruto menganga ketika Sakura meneriaki Sasuke jelek,"Sa-Sasuke… ini wanita pertama di dalam hidupmu yang mengatakan kalau kau itu jelek, aku menyukainya," ucap Naruto terpesona.

_DUK!_

"Aaww!" jerit Naruto saat Ino menjitak kepalanya.

"Dilarang jatuh cinta pada Sakura, kau tahu betul aturannya itu," ucap Ino memperingatkan.

"Ino, tolong lihat Sakura, aku jamin dia pasti sangat kesal karena aku tidak mendiskusikannya dulu padanya," perintah Tuan rumah.

"Baik," jawab Ino.

Saat Ino meninggalkan ruangannya, Sasuke dan Naruto menghadap tuan rumah dengan wajah yang serius.

"Laporan hari ini?"

"Tidak ada bahaya yang menimpanya, hanya saja tadi ada satu bola yang nyasar menuju Sakura, dan berhasil dihindari oleh kami," jawab Naruto.

"Bagus, jangan sampai anak itu terluka, Sakura satu-satunya yang bisa meneruskan apa yang Haruno punya saat ini."

"Tuan Kizashi Haruno, bolehkan saya bertanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Silahkan."

"Kenapa kami harus menyamar?"

"Pertama, Sakura trauma dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena kehadiran Kakashi dulu yang sangat protektif padanya, sehingga Sakura tidak mempunyai teman karena semua takut pada Kakashi," jelas Kizashi, "Kedua, wajahmu itu bahaya Sasuke, bisa-bisa kau dikerumuni wanita dan tidak bisa melindungi Sakura nanti."

"Hehehehee," tawa Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau juga Naruto, jangan membuat onar, penyamaranmu adalah yang paling mudah karena sesuai dengan watakmu," tegur Kizashi.

.

.

Sakura memeluk bantalnya di atas kasur dengan wajah yang sendu, ketika melihat nonanya sesedih itu tidak mungkin Ino bisa membiarkannya, "Sakura," panggil Ino lembut, "Percayalah, Tuan Kizashi melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa yang ingin ayah lakukan untukku, atau apa yang akan ayah rencanakan untukku… tapi setidaknya diskusikanlah dulu padaku, " jawab Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Sakura menghela nafas, dan ketika Ino menaiki kasur dan duduk di samping Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Ino. Ritual menenangkan Sakura karena dirinya tidak mempunyai sosok seorang kakak, "Kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini aku seperti tidak dianggap ada."

"Bukan, Tuan Kizashi tidak bermaksud begitu," ucap Ino sambil mengelus kepala Sakura, "Ini semua karena beliau sangat takut kehilanganmu dan jadinya beliau bertindak secara buru-buru tanpa mendiskusikannya padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Benar, dan sepertinya kau hutang permintaan maaf pada Sasuke," ucap Ino.

"Sasuke? Siapa itu?"

"Hihihi, dia yang kau bilang jelek tadi di ruangan ayahmu, itu tidak sopan loh, Nona," ledek Ino.

"Aahh, habis tatapannya membuatku jengkel, aku tidak suka… dia seperti meremehkanku," gerutu Sakura.

"Mungkin hanya di luarnya saja dia begitu, kan kamu sendiri yang bilang jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja," ujar Ino sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menjulurkan tangannya, "Ayo minta maaf padanya," ajak Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, memang hanya Ino yang selalu mengerti dan memahami Sakura. Dan Ino pula yang bisa membuat luluh Sakura kalau gadis itu marah. Saat semua orang mengira Sakura adalah nona muda yang manja dan ingin selalu di layani, hanya Ino lah yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Sakura itu adalah gadis yang mandiri dan bertekad kuat. Hanya saja ayahnya selalu tidak mengizinkan apa yang Sakura ingin lakukan. Dan Sakura sendiri sebagai anak satu-satunya mereka selalu menurut dan tidak pernah mengeluh, membuat Ino kagum dan ingin melindunginya.

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan Ino di koridor mansion, mereka melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di halaman belakang dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat itu Sakura dan Ino saling tatap dan menemperdekat mata mereka pada kaca agar bisa mencari sosok kedua laki-laki itu, tapi mereka tidak menemukannya.

"Ke-Kemana mereka?" tanya Sakura bingung.

* * *

**A/N :** terinspirasi dari lagu A Whole New World aladin soundtrack, tapi ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali loh sama film kartun disney itu :D

dan fict ini adalah fict yang setiap chapternya pendek, juga tamatnya ngga sampai 10 chapter :D

salah satu fict dengan ide baru karena lover eternal mandet, hahahahaa

dan jangan ditanya kapan kelanjutannya di udpate, karena LOVE aja belum saya bikin (tapi udah bikin fict baru) gpp lah yah, untuk pelepas stress :3


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**A Whole New World**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Romance, Friendship, Family**

.

.

Kini suasana di ruang makan keluarga Haruno lumayan ramai dengan hadirnya kedua orang tua Sakura. Selama sarapan pagi itu berjalan, Kizashi menceritakan bagaimana perjalanan bisnisnya pada Sasuke dan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura yang dari tadi menatap kedua pengawal barunya itu dengan tatapan curiga membuat dirinya hanya menusuk-nusuk _pancake _yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura sayang, kenapa dari tadi kamu tidak memakan sarapanmu?" tanya Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Hah? Ah… maaf ibu, aku sedang terpikir oleh sesuatu yang aneh," jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit tinggi sehingga Kizashi menghentikan obrolannya.

"Sesuatu yang aneh bagaimana? Kamu di incar orang? Atau ada yang menguntitmu?" tanya Kizashi dengan wajah panik.

"Bukan, bukan itu ayah… apakah ayah percaya kalau ada manusia yang bisa menghilang?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang _to the point_ membuat Ino sedikit tersedak dari minumnya.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh begitu?" tanya sang ibu.

"Yah, mungkin aku yang berhalusinasi," jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya, "Aku berangkat sekarang."

Sakura beranjak kemduian berjalan menuju ayah dan ibunya untuk mencium mereka, di ikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya. Begitu Sakura dan Ino sudah berangkat barulah Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti mereka.

Saat di dalam mobil, Kakashi lah yang menyetir dan menyebutkan apa saja yang harus Sakura lakukan hari ini, "Sepulang sekolah nanti anda harus les menerima perjamuan tamu, kursus anggar yang sempat terbengkalai kemarin karena anda harus menemani ayah anda menemui kolega di Korea, lalu malamnya anda harus pergi menemui seseorang."

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Kakashi tadi, toh hasilnya sama saja, di dengar atau tidak Kakashi akan tetap mengingatkan Sakura kalau sudah tiba waktunya. Mendengar jadwal Sakura yang lumayan padat, Sasuke dan Naruto saling lirik, kemudian Sasuke menelusuri sorot mata Sakura yang kini melamun ke luar jendela. Sorot mata yang menunjukkan kejenuhan juga kesedihan.

Begitu sudah sampai di depan sekolah, Kakashi turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, "Pulang sekolah saya akan langsung menjemput anda."

"Ck, jangan terlalu formal Kakashi, di sini tidak ada ayah ataupun sekertaris Kabuto, jadi santai saja," jawab Sakura.

Hari ini mood Sakura sedang tidak baik, dia yang biasanya jalan bersama Ino kini meninggalkan Ino di belakang. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Ino, hanya saja dia tidak mau nanti Ino malah kena imbas _mood_-nya yang jelek itu. Saat Sakura sudah jauh, Sasuke dan Naruto mendekati Ino.

"Nona-mu itu… kegiatannya memang di atur seperti itu ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Ino pelan sambil menatap sosok Sakura yang sudah jauh dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa Sakura-Hime tidak pernah bersenang-senang keluar?" tanya Naruto.

"Pernah, tapi itu juga urusan keluarga, dia tidak pernah menjalani sesuatu atas keinginannya sendiri," jawab Ino lesu.

Mendengar jawaban Ino, lagi-lagi Naruto dan Sasuke menukar pandangannya.

"Nona-mu itu… apa dia juga orang yang _moody_?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ino melirik Sasuke dengan sinis kemudian menolak pinggangnya, "Ya! Dia memang _moody_ dan **NONA-KU **itu punya nama!"

Begitu Ino membuang mukanya, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian Naruto terkekeh, "Hahahaha, mereka tidak berubah, tetap judes."

"Naruto, apa kau merasa… Sakura tahu identitas kita?" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit nada cemas.

"Tidak mungkin, mereka tidak akan percaya dan tidak mungkin terpikir ke situ," jawab Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kau itu cocok sekali menyamar seperti ini, hahahahahaa!" tawa Narto yang dari tadi dia tahan karena melihat sosok Sasuke yang sangat culun dengan rambut depan sedikit di klimis.

"Mati saja kau!"

.

.

Usai sekolah bubar, Sakura menunggu Kakashi datang di depan gerbang bersama Ino, kini _mood _Sakura sudah kembali membaik. Sambil sesekali mata Sakura menuju dua pengawal barunya itu. Sakura mulai berbisik pada Ino, "Ino, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan mereka."

"Hah? Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Tidak tahu, aku susah menjelaskannya, mereka seperti… mempunyai kekuatan khusus," jawab Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, kau terlalu banyak menonton film fantasy."

"Ino, tidakkah kamu melihat kemarin apa yang kita lihat? Hah?"

"Aku tahu, mungkin saja mereka sudah pergi begitu kita tidak focus."

"Tidak fokus? Itu jelas-jelas mereka menghilang!"

Belum sempat Ino jawab, mobil sedan hitam tiba di depan mereka, namun yang keluar dari situ bukanlah Kakashi, melainkan beberapa orang berjas hitam rapih dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Nona Haruno, kami diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu," ucap salah satu orang tersebut.

Saat Sakura akan melangkah, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghadang, "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dan mana buktinya?" sambung Naruto.

"Kami tidak bisa member tahu, ini urusan pribadi," jawab orang itu.

"Sudahlah, aku ikut saja, Ino kamu pulang bareng mereka saja ya," ucap Sakura.

Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, Ino, Sasuke dan Naruto saling tukar pandang dan mengangguk.

Sementara itu di situasi Sakura, dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang dihimpit oleh kedua orang berjas hitam itu. Apalagi yang menyetir juga wajahnya aneh, wajah mereka terlihat sama semua dan tidak ada yang berbicara satu katapun.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab, Sakura hanya bisa mendecak kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Selama perjalanan, Sakura meneliti di dalam mobil itu, mobil yang aneh, dari luar terlihat mewah tapi kenapa di dalamnya terlihat begitu kuno? Saat Sakura menyadari ada satu hal yang aneh, yaitu semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil ini memakai masker, Sakura tersentak.

"KALIAN SIA- mmpphhh!" orang di samping Sakura langsung menutup hidung Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di tuangkan obat bius.

Namun Sakura sendiri pernah latihan bagaimana cara menghindari keadaan seperti ini, Sakura menahan nafasnya dan langsung mengigit tangan orang itu.

"Aaww!"

"Hah! TOLOOONG!" jerit Sakura.

"Percuma nona muda, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu, karena-"

PRAAAANG!

Seketika kaca mobil depan pecah karena ada seseorang yang menendangnya, dan otomatis yang menyetir langsung membanting stirnya sehingga mobil itu dalam keadaan tidak terkontrol. Saat mobil itu sedang berputar, orang yang memecahkan kaca tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, "Pegang tanganku! Cepat!"

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya… ini seperti de javu, Sakura merasa dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dulu. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah yang cemas. Entah kenapa saat ini Sakura melihat anak itu lagi… Sasuke… mengingatkannya pada cinta pertamanya.

Tanpa ragu Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung memeluknya, kemudian sebelum mobil itu menabrak tembok, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan membawa tubuh gadis itu melompat dari tembok, tiang listrik, atap rumah hingga mendarat di tempat Ino dan Naruto yang sedang memegang benda seperti remote control sambil menyengir.

Saat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, Sakura menatap intens pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu beralih pada Ino, "Sebenarnya siapa kalian berdua?"

"Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Sasuke," sambung Sasuke.

"Aku tahu! Maksudku… kalian ini sebenarnya apa? Bisa melakukan hal yang belum tentu orang biasa lakukan, aku tidak bodoh, dan jangan menjawab dengan jawaban konyol!" ucap Sakura.

"Jawablah… aku juga penasaran, sebenarnya… apa kalian ini?" tanya Ino.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" seru seseorang dari belakang sambil menyodorkan pistol, ternyata orang itu adalah salah satu yang tadi akan menculik Sakura, saat mereka sadar ternyata mobil yang tadi menabrak tembok sudah sedikit hancur, dan orang-orang mulai berdatangan.

"Wah lihat, itu kan anak dari Kizashi Haruno."

"Ada apa ini?"

"Apa dia sempat di culik lagi?"

Bisikan demi bisikan mulai terdengar, wartawan dan paparazzi pun mulai berdatangan. Sakura mulai panic dengan posisinya.

"Ino, Naruto bawa Sakura pergi dari sini, cepat!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, ayo Sakura."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN BERGERAK!" teriak sosok orang berjas hitam itu.

Saat orang itu akan menarik pelatiknya, Sasuke dengan cekatan berlari menuju orang itu dan memelintir tangan yang menggenggam pistol tersebut, ketika pistol itu berhasil di lepas, Sasuke melompat pergi dari lokasi. Gerakan lincah Sasuke bagaikan… ninja.

Melihat gerakan Sasuke yang begitu luwes dan lihai membuat langkah Sakura terhenti, "Sakura, cepat jalaan!" ucap Ino sambil menarik lengan nona-nya itu. Namun Sakura mengabaikan Ino, tatapan khawatirnya tetap tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berhasil melumpuhkan penjahat itu. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya, dengan ekspresi khawatir Sasuke mengatakan…

"KAU BODOH YA! SUDAH KUBILANG CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM WARTWAN LEBIH BANYAK LAGI YANG DATANG!"

Dan saat itu Sakura sedikit menyesal karena sudah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

.

.

Beruntung.

Mereka ber empat sangat beruntung karena saat ini kedua orang tua Sakura sedang pergi mengurus suatu hal yang sangat penting. Jadi Sakura memerintahkan pada mereka agar tidak ada yang memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dan saat ini Sakura sedang menolak pinggangnya menghadap Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk di sofa, sedangkan Ino? Dia hanya diam pasrah oleh ke ngototan Sakura saat ini.

"Cepat katakan! Siapa kalian!"

"Aku Naruto."

"dan aku-"

"Bukan nama kalian!" potong Sakura, "Aku yakin kalian bukan orang biasa, kalian bisa bergerak selincah itu, bisa melompat setinggi itu! Apa kalian ini alien? Atau mutan?!"

"Sakura, tarik nafasmu," ucap Ino menenangkan.

"Baiklah! Kalau memang kalian tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan meminta ayah agar memberhentikan kalian saat ini juga!" ancam Sakura yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak.

"Tunggu Sakura-hime."

"Jangan panggil aku hime! Dan kalian hari ini aku bebas tugaskan," bentak Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju telepon untuk menghubungi ayahnya.

"Kau mau tahu?" selak Sasuke yang berdiri.

"O-Oi Sasuke-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dan menatap Sakura dengan serius, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentang kami?"

"Sasuke! Dalam perjanjian kan-"

"Kalau memang dia ingin tahu, biarkanlah dia tahu," ucap Sasuke, "Ikut aku."

Sasuke berjalan menuju luar, namun saat akan keluar rumah tersebut, langkah mereka diberhentikan oleh Kakashi, "Saya tidak mengizinkan nona Sakura untuk meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Kakashi, aku hanya sebentar."

"Tidak sebentar, aku akan membawanya keluar dua hari," ujar Sasuke.

"DUA HARI?! Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang kami kan?" utar Sasuke sembari membuka kostum penyamarannya.

"Oi Sasuke… jangan bilang kau akan…" ucap Naruto ragu.

"Dari pada aku menjelaskan panjang lebar, lebih baik aku tunjukan padanya, Naruto kau bawa si pirang ini," ucap Sasuke yang langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bride style_.

"Pegangan," kata Sasuke.

"Eh? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit ketika Sasuke membawanya terbang… ah bukan, lompat tinggi lebih tepatnya. Karena manusia tidak mungkin bisa melawan gravitasi bumi bukan? Manusia terbang itu hanyalah ada di cerita fiksi.

"Mau kemana kita sebenarnya?" tanya Ino yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Ck! Si bodoh itu..." gumam Naruto.

Sakura menutup matanya erat-erat, dan tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mendarat lalu menurunkan Sakura pelan-pelan yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya, "Sampai kapan kau mau menutup matamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, kini dia berada di daerah yang sangat sangat asing baginya. Tempat yang tidak pernah liat sebelumya, bukan suasana seperti kota, orang-orang yang ada di sana pun berpakaian sedikit aneh. Apakah ini desa primitive?

"Selamat datang di Konoha," ucap Sasuke.

"Ko-Konoha?" pandangan Sakura meluas ketika dia meneliti seluruh daerah yang baru dia datangi ini, bahkan namanya pun baru dia dengar. Pakaian yang mereka pakai itu sejenis dengan apa yang Sasuke dan Naruto kenakan saat ini. Dan juga ada beberapa hal aneh yang membuat Sakura penasaran, yaitu symbol yang beberapa orang kenakan.

Ada yang memakai symbol yang sama pula, namun sebelum Sakura meneliti lebih jauh lagi, dia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"KONOHA?! Nama daerah apa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, ini di mana? Kalian menculikku?!"

"Sudah kau diam saja," Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Si bodoh itu, sudah kubilang tahan perasaannya," gumam Naruto pelan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke menggandeng Sakura, dan Sakura melihat beberapa orang yang menundukkan kepalanya begitu Sasuke melewati mereka. Tadinya Sakura berpikir orang-orang itu menundukkan kepalanya karena melihat dirinya, tapi mana mungkin mereka tahu tentang Sakura, ini adalah daerah yang Sakura tidak kenal sama sekali.

"Sampai," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah, Sakura melihat symbol yang sama dengan yang ada di belakang pakaian Sasuke. Berbentuk bulat berwarna merah dan putih menempel di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Sasuke menekan bel rumah tersebut dan dibuka pintu itu dari dalam. Mata Sakura terbelalak begitu melihat sosok siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Begitu pula sosok tersebut.

"Paman… Fugaku?!"

"No-Nona Haruno?"

"Ceritanya panjang sekarang biarkan kami masuk," ujar Sasuke yang langsung membawa Sakura masuk.

Begitu Sakura memasuki rumah Sasuke, di dalamnya sangat luas, tidak seperti keliahatan dari luar. Dari dalam luasnya hampir sama seperti rumah Sakura sendiri. Kalau memang Sasuke berasal dari keluarga berada, kenapa dia harus bekerja menjadi pengawal pribadinya?

Saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke ruang keluarga, terdapat tiga orang lainnya di sana, ada laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar di atas Sasuke, seorang wanita cantik yang sepertinya itu adalah ibunya Sasuke, kemudian ada gadis cantik yang sedang duduk termenung, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna sama seperti Sasuke.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke kau sudah pulang, kebetulan hari ini ibu memasak soup tomat."

"Selamat datang," ucap laki-laki yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Sasuuke-nii!" gadis berambut panjang itu berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Semuanya, ini Sakura Haruno," kata Sasuke memperkenalkan.

Saat Sasuke memberi tahu nama Sakura, semua langsung terpaku dan menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dan di saat beberapa jeda itu terjadi, suara nyaring dari adik Sasuke keluar secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaaaaa! Cantik sekali! Aku tidak menyangka kamu secantik ini, Sakura-nee, mau jadi kakak iparku?"

"HINATA!" tegur Sasuke.

"Aaahh, Sasuke-nii malu-malu, padahal dulu Sasuke-nii mati-matian berlatih menjadi ninja yang hebat agar bisa melindungi- mppphh-"

"_Okay_, kau terlalu banyak membocorkan informasi, Nona Hinata," potong Naruto yang menutup mulut Hinata.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke membawa Sakura pada ibunya, "Ibu…"

"Ibu tahu, selamat datang Nona Haruno, aku Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu Sasuke."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku nona, panggil saja Sakura," ucap Sakura canggung.

"Sakura-nee, semoga kita bisa akrab yah, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Hinata yang langsung memeluk Sakura dengan gemulai.

Sakura berpikir Hinata sangat _feminine_ dan benar-benar seperti tuan putri, sangat berbeda dengannya yang kadang malah terkesan tomboy, "Kau feminin sekali yah," puji Sakura.

"Jangan tertipu," timpal Naruto yang bersender di tembok.

Dengan cekatan Hinata melepaskan jepit rambut yang sedang dia kenakan saat ini lalu membidiknya cekatan ke arah Naruto, dan jepitan itu pun tertancap di tembok tepat di samping wajah Naruto yang kini sedang membatu dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Hohohoho, sampai mana tadi kita bicara?" tanya Hinata seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil walaupun dalam hatinya dia benar-benar kaget bahwa Hinata yang terlihat lembut namun bisa sangar juga.

"Dia ingin tahu, bagaimana tradisi di desa ini sebenarnya" tukas Sasuke sambil meminum minumannya yang telah disediakan oleh Mikoto.

"Ah, Sasuke pasti melakukan tindakan hal yang tidak biasa yah?" tanya Itachi, nama dari kakak Sasuke yang terlihat pucat itu.

"Iya!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat, "Aku tidak sengaja melihat dia dan Naruto menghilang di belakang gedung sekolahan, lalu saat mereka menghajar penjahat tadi pun sangat aneh, Sasuke melompat tinggi sekali, apalagi saat Sasuke membawaku ke sini tanpa kendaraan."

"Itu keahlian kami, Sakura-nee," jawab Hinata sambil menghampiri Itachi, "Karena kami adalah keluarga ninja."

"Ninja? Bukannya ninja itu sudah tidak ada?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto menerima tawaran untuk menjadi pengawal pribadimu?" tanya Fugaku yang menyambung di dalam pembicaraan itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, Fugaku menuntun Sakura agar duduk di dekat Itachi.

"Karena kau akan menikah dengan Itachi," jawab Fugaku yang tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan topik utama.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Sakura, Naruto, bahkan Sasuke.

"Maaf aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Fugaku, "Ya, kau sendiri baru dengar kan ada desa yang bernama Konoha, ini adalah desa yang terpencil, Konoha adalah satu-satunya desa yang masih memegang teguh peradaban ninja."

"Dan di sini kami semua belajar ilmu ninja, dari yang kecil sampai orang dewasa," kini Hinata yang menjelaskannya.

"Keadaan desa ini hampir punah, maka dari itu aku menemui ayahmu yang sebenarnya adalah teman lamaku, aku meminta bantuan pada ayahmu agar pemerintahan Jepang tidak memusnahkan desa ini," jelas Fugaku.

"Dan ayahmu menyetujui permintaan tolongku dengan syarat meminjam dua orang dari desa ini, orang yang benar-benar paling kuat di desa ini untuk menjaga putrinya."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, memangnya desa ini berencana akan dimusnahkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Mendengar akan ada proyek pembangunan apartemen baru untuk para pengusaha, mereka membutuhkan lahan yang luas. Dan target mereka adalah menggusur desa kecil ini," jawab Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu ini adalah urusan kepala desa ini, kenapa harus kalian yang repot mengurusi masalah ini? Apalagi orang-orang di sini tidak ada yang membantu! Apa sih yang dilakukan kepala desa kalian? Tidak becus sekali!" protes Sakura.

"Ehm, Sakura-chan… orang-orang di sini bukannya tidak mau ada yang membantu, hanya saja kepala desa memutuskan untuk turun tangan langsung menemui ayahmu, apalagi mereka adalah teman lama," jawab Naruto.

"Eh?" Sakura bengong ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Ya, ayah Sasuke ini adalah kepala desa di Konoha," kata Naruto memperjelas lagi.

"EEEHHH?! Ma-maafkan aku sudah berkata tidak sopan!" ucap Sakura yang membungkukkan badannya.

"Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kau memang spontan anaknya, nah sekarang silahkan berbincang-bincang, aku pamit keluar dulu," ujar Fugaku.

"Ayah mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Bertemu seseorang yang sangat penting," jawab Fugaku pada putri bungsunya.

Sebelum Fugaku meninggalkan rumah, Sakura melihat Mikoto menghampiri suaminya itu kemudian menciumnya. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat harmonis, Sakura sedikit tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang hangat itu. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini memandanginya dengan tatapan datar.

"A-Apa lihat-lihat?" ketus Sakura.

"Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Biar saja, kenapa harus bersikap manis di depanmu!" balas Sakura.

"Baguslah, aku juga malas melihatnya."

"Kau itu menyebalkan! Dasar jelek!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, memangnya kau cantik?!"

"Setidaknya banyak yang menyukaiku."

"Hahahaaa, kalian berdua cocok sekali, baru kali ini ada yang berani bicara seperti ini pada Sasuke!" sela Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi dibilang cocok dengan cowok culun begini!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Terserah kau, aku juga tidak sudi dengan anak manja sepertimu," ucap Sasuke dengan santai sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau!" cegah Sakura.

"Tidur, mau ikut?"

"TIDAK SUDIII!"

"Sakura-nee, tidur denganku yah," ucap Hinata.

"Ah, tapi Ino-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku ingin keluar sebentar, boleh?" izin Ino.

"Ah… iya, jangan lama-lama, aku tidak mau kamu tersesat."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menemaninya," usul Naruto.

"Nah, selama dua hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang ala desa Konoha!" ucap Hinata dengan semangat.

.

.

Saat keluar, Ino menghirup udara segar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Huaaahhh, sudah lama sekali," gumam Ino pelan.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, hehehee," jawab Ino sambil menyengir.

Ino memandangi setiap sudut yang ada di desa ini, tatapannya melembut seolah dia sedang mengenang sesuatu, "Ino?" tegur Naruto pelan.

"Hei, mau temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar?" pinta Ino.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tentu."

* * *

**A/N : setelah sekian lama.. akhirnya aku bsia update ini, padahal fict ini sebenernya udah diketik setengah jalan, tadi aku lagi ubek2 folder, tau gitu aku terusin dari kemarin =="**

**oh iya, ini belum tamat loh yah, hahahaaa, paling chapter depan atau chapter 4 tamatnya XD**

**oke deh, selamat membaca semuanya, dan maafkan beberapa typo yang mengganggu mata XD**

**regards**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
